Bonewood Refuge
History The Bonewood Refuge was founded by Sylvesti and her mate Bonsai. It started small, collecting stray dragons, people with no homes, no families. Sylvesti opened her home to everyone, caring for them as they were her own blood. The clan set up their lair in the deep canyon between the tangled wood and the scarred wasteland. The lair itself carved deep into the canyon's walls, a complex network of tunnels joining large chambers. The lair seemed invisible from outsiders, only the occasional dragon swooping into the cave opening giving away the lair. Lair Location WIP Lair Structure WIP Dead Stag Alliance Night was beginning to settle over the wandering contagion. In the long shadows a pearlcatcher and a nocturne were returning to the lair after a long day gathering plants for the clan. As always Mint had found something to distract her. A skull half buried in the dirt. The bone heavily scarred by sickness, slowly being dragged deeper by the plague like tendrils. “Mother, we are nearly home, can we not do this now?” Davik huffed, shifting his heavy pack. “The sooner we get home the sooner we can rest” Mint glanced up at her son. He had taken the heaviest load, refusing to burden her. She opened her mouth to speak when thundering roar cut off her. A giant guardian swooped towards them flanked by a long imperial and swift mirror. The pack easily dwarfed the two dragons as they desperately tried to outrun the terrifying new dragons. The imperial, Dreamsong, grasped the pearlcatcher with her claws and forced him to the ground, wrapping her long tail around his body like a chain. Mint screamed and rushed the dragon pinning her son only to be knocked out of the sky by the mirror. Rumbler thrashed around as the quick nocturne weaved and darted away from her claws. The mirror latched onto Mint’s scarf, shredding it as she forced her weight on top of her, powerful legs were placed securely on Mint’s wings, stopping any chance of escape. The guardian lumbered over, heavy breath falling over the trapped dragons. Empire’s dark eyes scanned them, stopping on their heavy packs. With a single sword like claw he cut the straps holding them on. With the food in hand, he murmured something to his companions and together they rose to the sky, flying back the way they had come. Shocked, the pair lay covered in dirt, gasping for air. Davik scramble to his feet running to his mother's side. He collapsed next to her, exhausted from resisting the imperial, his body aching from the crushing grasp. The only casualty of the attack was Mint’s scarf not a single tooth or claw mark could be found on their bodies, only the odd bruises could be found, and even those were hard to find. Within moments more dragons, appeared on the horizon, brought to the area by the noise. A wildclaw led a guardian and pearlcatcher, hurried wring beats the only sound. Sylvesti landed softly by her clan mates, speaking in soothing tones. “My friend what happened?” Before they could respond the pearlcatcher landed less gracefully, yelling their names. He frantically checked them over, growling whenever he found a bruise. The guardian, Jaka, stayed airborne, sharp eyes scanning the sky for threats. “They’ll pay” Kolvar growled, wings stretched open so they covered the two dragons. “No!” The startling cry came from Mint, “They only wanted the food” Sylvesti placed a hand on Kolvar’s shoulder “Not all clans are as fortunate as ours” The pearlcatcher turned his face from her glaring into the distance “They hurt my mate, my son!” The wildclaw stayed silent, allowing Kolvar time to calm “They could have easily wounded or even killed them” Kolvar flinched “Yet they did not”She looked to the horizon “Maybe there will be a peaceful end to this yet” Mint and Davik stood, walking out from under Kolvar’s wings. They stretched their wings, checking for injuries before they headed home. It was dusk as the clan stood impatiently waiting in the lair. They had all heard the sounds of battle, the sounds of their clan mates. Sylvesti Kolvar and Jaka had taken flight immediately and now in the silence they waited.The clan, greeted them at the mouth of the lair, anxiety for their friends written across their faces. Rift and Plato, Sylvesti’s children stood at the group's head. Rift was the first to speak, “You have returned” Her voice was melodious, unusual for a mirror, though she and her brother shouldn’t have been mirrors in the first place. “I see you are all in one piece” her mother smiled. The rest of the group filtered back into the lair, assured their friend were not hurt. Kolvar took his mate into the lair fussing over her, leaving Davik to describe the attackers. Sylvesti, Rift and Plato waited patiently as he described them, motioning to the direction they came from. When he was done Jaka escorted him inside. Rift turned to her mother “I know who he is talking about” She murmured. “I will meet with them and deal with this situation” At daybreak Rift left the lair with Kolvar, flying swiftly toward the other clan’s territory. The Clan Of The Dead Stag was deeper within the scarred wasteland than the Bonewood Refuge. As they grew closer a guardian greeted them and escorted them to the ground. A pale fae waited for them, sat motionless on a rock. He greeted them politely, bowing his head to the pair, the mirror watching over him hovering a short distance behind him. “I am sorry to meet you in such “ his monotone voice paused searching for the words “embarrassing circumstances” He pressed a small claw to his chest “I am Silas, Plague Ambassador to The Clan Of The Dead Stag”. Rift Bowed her head in reply “I am Rift, Ambassador to The Bonewood Refuge, My companion is Kolvar, one of our best guardsman” Silas’ red eyes strayed to the large sword hanging at kolvars side, the sharp metal glinting in the early sun. Rift smiled at the tiny fae. Even sat on the rock she had to lower her head to be at eye level. “I understand your clan mates were attacked yesterday” Rift nodded slowly “I am also aware that their supplies were removed, all within your territory”. A heavy silence hung between them, Kolvar angrily eyed the dragon hovering near the ambassador. Rift and Silas both sat statue like, the same deadly smile on their lips. Finally Rift broke the silence. “Do you have the answers that we seek?” “I do” The fae responded “And I will do my best to clarify this regrettable affair” Rift motioned for him to continue “The attack was led by Empire and his warriors” The fae sighed faintly “The original goal of their trip was to find plants to feed the clan though that changed when they spotted your clan mates while heading to the Tangled Wood” He flicked a hand in the direction of the shadow lands. “They decided to cut the trip short by stealing what you had already gathered” Rift peered into his eyes, silently urging more from him. “It had not occurred to him that they were in your territory and there were certainly no plans to start a war” “You are lucky they were not injured” Rift motioned to her companion. “Kolvar is mate and father to those you attacked” Kolvar snarled, baring his teeth. The guardian drew closer. “If food was all you needed a trade could have easily been forged” Silas nodded. “In return for your clan's actions we request something you believe to be of equal value to the food you stole.” Again the fae nodded “If all is made well” Rift paused smiling “then nicer thing may be discussed” She let the fae think on her offer, waiting patiently for his answer. “We would gladly return the plants to you if they had not already been eaten. Instead we can offer meat. Enough to sate your clan for many weeks” “That is acceptable” Rift nodded “How soon will you be able to get it?” Silas beckoned the mirror closer, Kolvar set a claw on the hilt of his blade. The fae whispered something in their ear and they took off, flying quickly in the direction if their lair. “Immediately” Silas said. Within a few minutes the guardian returned holding onto one side of a giant sack, a mirror holding the other. The sack was set on the ground in front of them for inspection. The sack was much larger than Rift, she had to take to the air to open it. Once she had completed her inspection she closed the sack and passed one handle to Kolvar. She turned back to her fellow ambassador. “Thank you for dealing with this incident swiftly” “I apologise that we met in such negative circumstances” A smile danced on his lips, at odds with his voice. “Your clan is welcome in our lands. If you even need supplies again please ask, I’m sure we will be able to help.” Rift took the other side of the sack and together with Kolvar they took to air and headed home. Sylvesti waited at the mouth of the lair, her youngest child sat under her wing watching her closely. That morning her eldest daughter, Rift had left with the clans coliseum trainer to settle a dispute with a neighboring clan It was nearing dusk when the pair returned carrying a large sack between them. They placed the sack carefully on the ground, opening it to show Sylvesti. “I see it went well” Rift smiled at her mother, messing up her younger siblings feathers as they eyed the food. “The clan proved civilised and well mannered, it seems hunger got the better of them” Kolvar grumbled something unintelligible as he dragged the sack into the lair “They are strong and clearly good hunters, they could be of use to us” Sylvesti thought on her daughter's words. “They are too close to our home to ignore” Sylvesti looked down to her youngest, “see what they do first” She bent down and looked her child in the eye “Remember an ally is almost always better that an enemy” It wasn't long before The Clan Of The Dead Stag sent their ambassador to their lair. Silas come with his mate, a great purple guardian named The Witty Lady. He never went outside his clan without her as she was his protector and flied faster than him. They were greeted by Rift and Plato, and lead inside the lair. Jaka was waiting watching over the meeting from a short distance away. “The Clan Of The Dead Stag invites you to a large banquet at our lair” The pale fae waited for an answer. Rift motioned at Jaka, he hurried off returning moments later with Sylvesti. Sylvesti was taller than her children and towered over the pale fae. “We gladly accept your invitation though the whole clan will not be able to attend” “We only ask the attendance of those willing and able, although our chef would love to work with yours” “I of course would have to ask her” The fae did not move, preferring to wait for a clear end of the conversation. “We will send a messenger with a list of attendees” Silas smiled and bowed to the clan leader and left. Once he had left Sylvesti turned to her children “Ask around, see who wants to go, You and I are going but everyone else is optional” The mirrors inclined their heads and left, travelling deeper into the lair. The day of the banquet approached quickly and the excitement proved contagious. Even those not attending helped with preparations, helping others decide on outfits and packing supplies. Octavia, the clans chef had agreed to go and left early with Jaka, taking the best food she could find as offerings to the new clan’s chef. Sylvesti’s mate, Bonsai had opted to stay, keeping watch over those who were staying. Mint and Davik had decided to go, much to Kolvar’s surprise. When everyone were ready, Sylvesti, Plato and Rift, took to the sky leading their clan mates to the banquet. At the border of the clan’s lair Silas and the Guardian hovered. The fae, carefully perched on her shoulder, smiled when he saw them, his fins pricking up in excitement. His previously tense demeanor gone as war was no longer on the table. ““I hope your flight was good,” He bowed his head, greeting the wildclaw with respect. “I am glad to see you on this bright day.” He motioned to the guardian “This is my mate, The Witty Lady” he pressed a small claw against his chest “And I am Silas, follow us, we will guide you all to our lair.” With that the great Guardian turned, large wings leading the way. It was a short flight, the witty lady careful to keep pace with the smaller members of the group. Soon the abiding boneyard reveals a cave, half hidden amongst the sharp rocks. A large section of the lair was open to the sky. The residing clan clearly showing their love for their home. Everywhere you turned they were murals, painted with blood and adorned with bones. Skulls and carved bones hung from trees, feathers adding colour to the bleached skeletons. A large open fire stood in the centre, a welcoming site to the clan. Hatchlings played off to its side, a large ribcage as their play area. Members of the clan of the dead stag welcomed their visitors with a bow before selecting their favourite to strike up a conversation with. Silas glided from his guardians shoulder hovering at Sylvesti’s eye level. “Your cook is deeper within the lair, we will also dine inside, you are aware of how cold it gets” The witty lad flared her massive wings, earning the clans attention. “My dear friends we shall head inside, my Father is overseeing the preparations for the banquet” The entire troupe filtered inside, another fire warmed the lair, roasting food filling the air with delicious scents The Clan of the Dead Stag’s cook was a reddish mirror, he stood proudly with Octavia, both clearly loving their jobs, chattering with great energy, as they moved about the food. Even inside the cave’ wall were decorated with more blood paintings.Their scenes showing the clans lore like a fresco. Rot scented candles casted lit on the images, bringing them to life. To the left side of the cavern sat a large pile of bones, meticulously tied together so they formed a throne, large enough for a guardian. Sweetie, a skydancer left the group, transfixed by the artwork. Silas flew over, hovering by her shoulder. “I take it you like them?” She nodded, the mute dragon smiled, pulling a sketchbook from her pouch. “You should see CrimsonLeaves, she’s the one who painted these” He pointed the imperial out to her before he rejoined the main group. “You have a good lair here” Sylvesti said as the fae returned to her “It’s clear everyone is happy” He smiled “Make yourselves comfortable here, I must inform our leader of your arrival” He bowed before flying towards the throne. A few minutes latter, the soil Guardian was here. Empire was a huge dragon, but none of the biggest over Sornieth. He had great wings all decorated with bones ornaments. On his head two antlers was tied under a bone crown. All the dragons of the Clan of the Dead Stag bowed while Empire walked in front of them. A purple and black male Ridgeback followed his steps and sat next to him as Empire started to speak with a hollow voice: “ Dear Dragon from Bonewood Refuge, I am glad you come today for our banquet.” He smiled and shake his head while looking at Mint and Davik. “I would like to apologize for the day where my team and I had attacked you two. I hope this day is gonna to help all of us to start again in better circumstances.” Then he turn his big head toward Sylvesti and Bonzai. He laid down on the ground to be at their size and kept going speaking. “You must be Sylvesti and Bonzai, leader of the BoneWood refuge. I am happy to meet you here, and I hope you would like the food and the festivity. There is my lady wife ! Dynastie.” Said he as he raised his paw to designate the purple male Ridgeback. The wildclaw and the nocturne blinked and looked at the purple dragon with surprise… Did he say… “his LADY wife?”... for sure, this ridgeback hadn’t anything to be called a lady ! He wore a heavy spiked armor and helmet. He was silently smiling, all his fangs raised like bramble thorns. Then Sylvesti noticed the tiny female fae perched on the nose of the Ridgeback. She bowed her head and waved her crest while she spoke with a monotone voice. “I am glad to meet you, dear friends. You already know my son, Silas, our Plague Ambassador. I hope you will have a good evening and night in our lair.” Bonsai flew up to greet Dynastie, he was even smaller than the fae, he mentally kicked himself for not noticing her first. His wings buzzed quickly as he kept at her eye level. “We are honored to be in your lovely home” His voice was as quick as his wings, a stark contrast to her monotone voice. Sylvest turned to Empire “I hope our clans can grow to be strong together” With the formal greetings over, the clans broke ranks, mingling with each other as the festivities started. The leaders stood together as their clans danced and chatted. Plato had left his parents to mingle with the new clan, and Rift was happily chatting away with the Witty Lady and Silas. Bonsai was now perched on the ridgebacks helmet as he softly spoke with Dynastie. Lay down with a thud to equal Sylvesti’s height. It wasn’t long before drinks were brought around by Octavia and food offered by TastyMeat. “You are strong Guardian,” Sylvesti said “Your clan is strong too” She smiled, “I look forward to building this alliance” The guardians voice was deep as he spoke, vibrating the drink in Sylvestis glass. “I did not think I would meet a dragon of your size with as much strength as you have” The bones on his wings jangles as he turned to face her “Let alone a dragon with nature heritage” A smirk flickered on his lips “I was raised in the wasteland just as you, I have devoted my life to the Plaguebringer and in return” She motioned to her children “She blessed my children to live in the image of hers” She smiled fondly at them “I can think of no greater blessing than that” His eyes watched Plato and Rift “They have the same strength as you, the Plaguebringer has certainly touched their souls” Together they watched their children, Now Rift was hidden amongst a group of guardian, they were hanging on her every word, looking up to her as though she was the most beautiful dragon they’d seen. Plato was tucked away in the corner of the room, openly flirting with a young female guardian with similar colours to Empire. The great guardian laughed, a loud booming sound “It seems our heirs get on well” He nudged Sylvesti’s arm to get her attention, nearly knocking her to the ground “Oh I am sorry my lady, I forgot how fragile you are in comparison to me” Sylvesti laughed, “I am not fragile flower my friend, I could easily match you in a fight” She grinned, brushing the dirt off her. “I very much doubt it my lady, I have yet to be bested in a fight” He puffed his chest proudly, Sylvesti grinned “Are you willing to bet on that?” She laughed, the two of them grinned like children. “One weeks worth of plants if I win, a weeks worth of meat if you win?” Sylvesti nodded, by now the clan had noticed the leaders, a mixture of worry and excitement on their faces. “Ambassadors to officiate?” The guardian nodded “Lets take this outside” The whole clan left to go outside the lair, they gathered in a large circle around the two leaders. Silas and Rift stood side by side, sighing at their parents behaviour. Sylvesti turned to her mate “Hold my crown dear” She handed him her bone crown, running her claws through her feathers to straighten them. Silas and Rift stood between to two grinning dragons and recited the terms of the fight “This is a fight to pseudo death” The two glared at their parents “No one may die or be seriously injured” They glared again “This is a friendly brawl, we shall declare winners and will not be contested” With that the pair stood at opposite sides of the circle and called the start. The more energetic clan mates started cheering for their respective leaders. Empire roared the sound rattling the very ground, Sylvesti flared her large wings and charged nipping though the guardians legs as he swung at her. Her size proved a benefit to her, she was quicker and agile. Empire grumbled and took to the air in one massive leap, forcing the wildclaw to follow. She did, they darted at each other, constant near misses had the crowd on edge. They twisted through the night sky together, a dance of strength as they fought. Empire caught Sylvesti’s tail as she darted towards his neck, twisting his body so to fling her behind him. Before he could she kicked her powerful back legs against his arm, forcing herself free. She spun over him, landing on his back. The guardian tucked in his wings and dove straight to the ground, using the force of the air to push her off him, only opening his wings at the last possible second. Together they shot in front of the crowd, just inches above the jagged ground. Empire took the opportunity to swipe a long claw at Sylvesti, causing her to slow down. He used the time to turn towards her. The two great dragons now heading straight for each other as the clans fell silent in anticipation. They came together with a great roar, landing heavy on the ground with dust rising to the air obscuring them from view. There were no more sounds. The clans cautiously got closers as the dust began to settle. The two dragons were locked together in a final blow, Slyvesti had her sharp teeth around the soft part of Emipre’s throat her dagger like talons primed to tear into the arteries of his neck. Empire’s jaws were around Sylvesti’s torso, fangs against the leather of her clothes, one great paw curled around her tail. Only their eyes moved to their children who stood in front of them with jaws hanging open. Sylvesti removed her jaw from the guardians neck, “Can we get a verdict anytime soon?” she asked, Empire gently nodding, as to not shake the dragon in his mouth. Silas and Rift turned to each other, talking quickly in hushed tones gesturing wildly at the pair of dragons in front of them. After a few minutes they turned to the leaders and in unison said “Tie” The two leaders grumbled slightly, but they knew the rules. Empire lowered his head to Sylvesti could leave his impressive jaw safely, waiting first until her claws were well away from his neck. Bonsai flew over, placing Sylvesti’s crown back upon her head, before flying in circles around her body checking for injuries. “Well then friend” Sylvesti called to the guardian. “It is clear we are destined for a great alliance!” The crowd cheered loudly as they were led back into the warmth of the lair, drinks flowing more heavily and food been devoured quickly as the clans partied into the night. Clan Members Leader and Heirs * Sylvesti (Leader, Matriarch) * Bonsai (Patriarch, Architect) * Rift (Heir, Ambassador) * Orison (Heir, Treasurer) * Tyrak (Rift's Mate) * Shadowtaker (Orison's Mate, Healer) Shaman * Neptune (Water) * Casandra (Wind) * Rhune (Plague) * Panzi (Nature) * Basalt (Fire) * Dematoya (Earth) * Dredsen (Arcane) * Corus (Ice) * Tesla (Lightning) * Raaya (Light) * Skulduggery (Shadow) The Infected * Isaak (First Infected, Medical Researcher) * Govrak (Isaak's Guardian) * Kokoro (Isaak's Aprentice) * Vivienne (Infected, Kokoro's Guardian) Others * Jaka (Clan Guardian) * Kolvar (Coliseum Trainer) * Mint (Insect Catcher) * Davik (Forager) * Rosetta (Hunter) * Cadbury (Fisher) * Alexia (Jeweller) * Viktoria (Forge Master) * Sweetie (Artist) * Doc (Alchemist) * Kali (Assassin) * China (Assassin) * Adony (Librarian) * Lavender (Hachling Carer) * Octavia (Chef) * Topaz (Vault Keeper) * Perseid (Astronomer) * Orion (Assistant Astronomer) * Lunar (Undecided) * Eclipse (Undecided) * Murphy (Damage Control) * Maple (Florist) * Silvia (Trader) * Tegen (Scribe) * Iro (Engineer) * Eleena (Tailor) * Iolite (Lapidarist) * Lazulia (Familiar Keeper) * Akantha (Spy Master) * Felix (Potter) * Xander (Garderner) * Xanis (Archaeologist) * Xaveria (Undecided) * Franks (Undecided) * Sorcha (Undecided) Category:Plague Category:Venerable Lair